clean_banditfandomcom-20200215-history
Tears
"Tears" is a song by English electronic group Clean Bandit, featuring English singer Louisa Johnson. It was released on 27 May 2016. It is the last single to feature Neil Amin-Smith as violinist after his departure. Clean Bandit and Johnson performed the song with 5 After Midnight during the finals of The X Factor on 10 December 2016. It was included on the deluxe edition of the band's second studio album, What Is Love?. Lyrics I tried hard to make you want me But we're not supposed to be And the truth will always haunt me Even though it set me free And my tears flow like the ocean As they floated in the breeze They were falling in slow motion And they brought me to my knees Oh, you're haunting me, taunting me all in my brain Turn off the light and now all that remains Fills me with doubt And I'm shouting your name out loud Why do you wanna put me through the pain? I get the feeling I'll never escape I can't hide away from the shame of you Tears on the ground, tears on my pillow You won't bring me down And I'll get over you These tears will get me through And I'll get over you I'll, I'll, I'll get over you I'll, I'll, oh yeah I'll, I'll, I'll get over you I'll, I'll, I'll get over you When did you lose your emotion? When did you become so cruel? And if you want to cut me open Says a thousands words 'bout you And in time I know you'll leave me Like a distant memory I know love can be so easy If I start by loving me, oh You're haunting me, taunting me all in my brain Turn off the light and now all that remains Fills me with doubt And I'm shouting your name out loud Why do you wanna put me through the pain? I get the feeling I'll never escape I can't hide away from the shame of you Oh, tears on the ground, tears on my pillow You won't bring me down And I'll get over you Oh yeah, woah, I'll get over you Woah, tears on the ground, rain at my window The pain washes out And I'll get over you These tears will get me through And I'll get over you I'll get over you I'll, I'll, I'll get over you I'll, I'll get over you I don't need you to call me tonight (I'll get over you) I don't need you to see me if I'm alright (I'll get over you) You left me, so leave me, I'm fine I'll be here getting on with my life Tears on the ground, tears on my pillow You won't bring me down, I'll get over you Rain at my window The pain washes out I'll get over you Woah, tears on the ground, rain at my window The pain washes out And I'll get over you Oh yeah, I'll get over you I'll get over I'll get over you